


Bill Denbrough for Class President

by DeerJesus (MaddAsAHat)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU - High School, Bill Denbrough appreciation fic, Crack, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR SHIPS THEY ARE NOT THE POINT OF THIS FIC, Gen, also Richie kinda took over the story I'm not sorry lol, did I overtag this? probably, fuck clowns especially that one, pennywise who?, reddie if you squint and I mean really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddAsAHat/pseuds/DeerJesus
Summary: "This is so much better than that idea you had, Rich. I mean, I love you, but it was never going to work." Beverly states. Richie decides to look affronted."Are you serious?" He puts on his attempt of Janis Ian's voice. "'Bill Denbrough...how do I even begin to explain Bill Denbrough?'" He looks around the room at the rest of them. "Mean Girls?? Everybody's seen it and everybody references it; face it, Bev, it would have been great!""I'm not denying that, I'm saying it wouldn't have worked.""I'll deny that." Stan puts in. "It was a stupid idea, Richie. Can you 'even begin'-" He puts on his own imitation of the voice, which is shockingly good, though no one will admit it out loud, "to imagine the kind of responses we might have gotten for that?""'Bill who?'" Beverly quotes."'That kid with the stutter?'" Mike pipes in."'Isn't he kind of a loser?'" Says Ben from his seat."'Wait, I'm sorry...who are we talking about again?'" Eddie feigns the confusion that they imagine one of their classmates might have if presented with the task to describe their friend. "Look, Bill isn't exactly on par with Regina George, as far as popularity."





	Bill Denbrough for Class President

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time posting to AO3, and I have just a couple quick things to note before we get started:  
> 1) These characters are based entirely on the 2017 film characterizations, as I am not yet far enough into the book to write the characterizations from it.  
> 2) This was meant as something to get rid of a bout of writer's block for another fic and is not meant to be taken seriously at all. :)  
> 3) I haven't been in high school since 2010, so I'm not 100% positive of how elections for class president go, but I think I made it work.  
> This gets a little bit cracky at the end, but hopefully I managed to keep everyone in character.  
> Happy reading!

"Bill, are you sure you want to run for class president?"

"Absolutely."

"Don't try to discourage him, I think it'll be great for his confidence."

"Yeah, plus everyone loves him, so really it should be a cinch."

"Teachers love him, Richie, most of the students still don't have a clue who he even is."

Bill is so glad his friends are so supportive of him (mostly) in his decision to run for office. It's going to be their senior year of high school and he wants to go out with a bang, to really help his school before he loses the chance, to graduate feeling like he made a difference. Considering he's not quite as much of a loser now as he was in middle school, he thinks he may actually have a decent chance of winning...maybe.

The losers club are at the quarry, one of their last trips before spring break is over, and they are about to film the last clip for their video (quality: courage) that will make Bill look like a shining candidate, an absolute golden boy the school should want for its president.

The video should present some of Bill's best qualities: Courage, helpfulness, determination, compassion, intelligence, and leadership.

"You ready, Bill?" Beverly asks, as the aforementioned boy stands at the edge of the cliff.

"R-ready as I'll ever b-be." Bill replies, sounding only a bit shaky, but determined (another quality that they decided to include for obvious reasons). "Are you r-ready?"

Richie, holding the camera (because he _insisted_ ) replies, "I got you, Billy-boy!" A bit too loudly. Bill takes a deep breath before an idea strikes him.

"Wait!"

Everyone else looks confused as Bill backs up a bit from his spot at the edge of the cliff. But they understand when he looks at the camera, which had followed his path, and smiles before taking a runner's stance. He's going to get a running start. Very courageous indeed.

"A-are y-you rolling?" He asks the camera.

"Rolling!" Comes the reply, again a bit too loud, and it follows Bill again as he flies forward towards the edge.

* * *

It's a couple of hours later, and the club of losers is now gathered in Ben's room as Ben sits at his computer desk and works on editing the video (him being the most tech-savvy of the seven of them).

"This is so much better than that idea you had, Rich. I mean, I love you, but it was never going to work." Beverly states. Richie decides to look affronted.

"Are you serious?" He puts on his attempt of Janis Ian's voice. "'Bill Denbrough...how do I even begin to explain Bill Denbrough?'" He looks around the room at the rest of them. "Mean Girls?? Everybody's seen it and everybody references it; face it, Bev, it would have been great!"

"I'm not denying that, I'm saying it wouldn't have worked."

"I'll deny that." Stan puts in. "It was a stupid idea, Richie. Can you 'even begin'-" He puts on his own imitation of the voice, which is shockingly good, though no one will admit it out loud, "to imagine the kind of responses we might have gotten for that?"

"'Bill who?'" Beverly quotes.

"'That kid with the stutter?'" Mike pipes in.

"'Isn't he kind of a loser?'" Says Ben from his seat.

"'Wait, I'm sorry...who are we talking about again?'" Eddie feigns the confusion that they imagine one of their classmates might have if presented with the task to describe their friend. "Look, Bill isn't exactly on par with Regina George, as far as popularity."

"We love you, by the way, Bill." Beverly says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bill smiles.

"Eh, you're p-probably r-right that it wouldn't have w-w-worked, anyway."

Richie, again, looks affronted. "Does no one have faith in my ideas?" Everyone shrugs, though only Mike and Ben have the courtesy to look apologetic about it.

"I am deeply wounded." The tall trashmouth falls dramatically back onto Ben's bed next to where Eddie is sitting. "And it's all your fault, Stanley, why, WHY did you have to spur everyone into turning against me??" He wails.

"I didn't mean to, it was just a lucky coincidence. And anyway, If you really wanted to do the whole Regina-George thing so bad, why not go work for Greta's campaign team?" Stan asks.

Greta Bowie is Bill's competition in the race for class president, and though she is surprisingly good at the campaigning and the speeches, she's really only in it because she very much wants to rule the school with her iron fist.

Richie sits up and gives Stan an incredulous look. "You mean that bitch who made our lives hell for all of middle school and ruined my poor Eddie-spaghetti's life by telling him that his medications were gazebos?"

"Oh my fucking god." Eddie's hands go up to his face in embarrassment as Richie ruffles the poor kid's hair.

"Not a chance." And then he has sprung back up as quickly as he had fallen, and is exclaiming, "Richie Tozier will never turn his back on his friends, no matter how unpopular they may be. And that means your campaign team is stuck with me, Denbrough." He sends a wink to their leader who rolls his eyes as if to say, "gee, thanks."

"We're glad to have you here, Rich." Mike says, and it would almost sound sincere if he didn't look like he is trying to hold back laughter.

"'We' is a relative term." The comment, of course, comes from their skinny, curly-haired friend with an incredibly dry sense of humor.

"Ah, Stan my Man," Richie walks over to the other boy and throws an arm around his shoulders, "you play it cold, but I know that deep down, you love me."

"I really don't." Stan deadpans, and anyone who didn't know Stan and didn't know that he expressed affection in slightly bizarre ways, would think he was being entirely serious. Luckily, Richie was not one of those people, and so he just grinned.

"Aww, Stanny, I love you, too!" And Stan finds himself being squished into a hug.

"Okay, guys," Ben interrupts them before the quipping can go further, "I think I've got the clips all put together, we just need to record the voiceover." He pulls out a small microphone that is attached to the computer before turning to look at the rest of them. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

_"Why should you elect Bill Denbrough as your next class president? Because Bill Denbrough IS everything you want." (states the video)_

_"Bill Denbrough is courageous." Beverly's voice is heard on the video, followed by a clip of Bill leaping over the edge of the quarry and into the water below._

_"Bill Denbrough is helpful." Richie's voice comes in, before showing a clip of Bill helping his younger brother, Georgie, do some homework (because everyone's a sucker for young kids)._

_"Bill Denbrough is determined." Says Eddie's voice, then a clip of Bill learning and re-learning (as it is a bit difficult at first and he needs multiple tries) how to wrap a wound from Eddie, so the latter doesn't always need to be the only one prepared and knowledgable._

_"Bill Denbrough is compassionate." Says Ben before an almost personal clip starts up in the video - it's a clip of Bill sharing some of his lunch with Ben, whose parents packed him only meager bits of food, in an attempt to help him continue to control his weight...what Ben has been trying to do, however, is not only lose excess fat, but also gain muscle; unfortunately, this concept was not entirely understood by his parents, who would pack him less and less food every day, even when Ben told them that he would still need to eat, he'd just need to start eating differently. It's a candid moment, the clip starting in the middle of Bill giving the other boy some of his healthier snacks he brought from home (the others thought it would be a great idea for the video and spontaneously brought out the camera)._

_"Bill Denbrough is intelligent." Stan's voice says, followed by a clip of Bill showing off his most recent test score, a 100% plus the extra credit question._

_"And finally, most importantly, Bill Denbrough is a good leader, someone you can really count on." Says Mike, and then they see a clip of Bill speaking as unofficial head of the losers club; offering up his house for hangouts, being their driver (more often than not), and being their tie-breaker when necessary (for ex. when they are split on what movie to watch), and everyone notices that no one else is ever upset at him because Bill Denbrough is just so damn likable._

_"Your president should be all of these things. Your president should be Bill Denbrough."_

* * *

In a long story short, Bill is nervous but the video seals the deal. He gives a small speech beforehand, which he gets through with minimal stuttering, and everyone is so proud. It even gets him a bit of extra applause when he encounters, but then manages to pull through, a particularly difficult word. Luckily, this helps ease his nerves and the rest of the speech is pretty much a breeze. Everyone loves him (well, mostly everyone, but who cares about the rest). The celebratory after-party, with much of their class attending, is, of course, held at Bill's house.

"Well, Denbrough," of course Greta Bowie has shown up to his party AND had managed to find him, "have fun being king of the losers next year. I mean, you've already got experience." She says as she eyes Richie doing a drunken dance (and trying to get Eddie to join him) in the living room. "So I guess you're the best man for the job."

Bill knows this is the closest she'll probably ever get to actually complimenting him, so he'll take it.

"Thanks, G-greta." He says, and she shoots him a small smile before picking up her drink and wandering off to find her friends.

Bill turns to watch Richie, and now Eddie, dance with Ben and Bev. Stan is serving as bartender in the corner, and Mike is chatting it up in the kitchen.

Bill smiles. He thinks it's gonna be a good year ahead of them.

* * *

BLOOPERS:

"He should be brave" - the clip is of Bill jumping over the cliff into the quarry below; after catching him hitting the water, Richie turns the camera to look at himself, and exclaims, "face it everybody, that Bill Denbrough's one brave son-of-a-bitch"; "Richie, no-" Ben is face-palming as Stan, their unofficial director yells out, "CUT!"  
This cuts to a clip of Bill swimming around in the water and, feeling triumphant, decides to yell out "I'm the k-k-king of the world!" Unfortunately for him (but fortunate for everyone else), something sinister is floating by and it almost gets him but Bill manages to push it away by splashing ferociously and screaming "w-w-what the f-fuck is that, g-g-get it away from me!" at the top of his lungs. News flash, Billy-boy, it's just a piece of plastic, and Richie lets him know this (also at the top of his lungs), while charging into the water screaming "don't worry Billy, I'll protect you!" as everybody else dissolves into cacophonies of laughter. "Your president, everybody" Beverly says to the camera, even though the clip doesn't make it to the final cut.

"He should be helpful" - the next clip is of Bill helping his younger brother Georgie do his homework, then Richie is once again saying to the camera, "Bill Denbrough everybody, the most helpful son-of-a-bitch you've ever met"; "goddammit, Richie-!" Eddie cuts in before Stan is yelling, "CUT!" and Ben is chastising them, "not in front of Georgie, you guys!"

"He should be loyal" - this was a clip of Bill standing up to some bullies after they take Richie's glasses, which was later cut for good reason, when Richie says, "that is one loyal s.o.b.-" "Richie, shut up!!" Eddie, of course, is the one to whack him on the arm when saying this, a little too loudly because the bullies then notice them: "hey, are they filming this?" "oh fuck," Bev is exclaiming, and then both groups of kids are shouting at the same time, "get 'em!"

"...But also smart enough to know when to step away" - cue a very-blurry continuation of last clip where they are running away from said bullies, after the losers have all jumped them and taken Richie's glasses back; as they are running, Bill notices that Richie is, of COURSE, still holding the camera up, at which point he asks, "Richie, are you s-STILL filming this??" and Richie responds, "The people need to see this, Bill, smarts are a real crowd-pleaser!"

"He should be intelligent" - this is a clip of Bill holding a large cup of water, after deciding to be the designated driver at a party, being smart and determined enough to not drink; "Richie, we c-can't show that at school!" he exasperatedly tells a very drunk Richie, who thought this clip would be a good idea. This clip, for obvious reasons, is never shown.

"He should be determined" - in the clip where Bill is trying to learn how to wrap a wound, Richie can be heard exclaiming, "one determined son-of-a-!" he gets cut off, however, as the camera is wrestled from him, though his muffled exclamations can still be heard continuing in the background.

In the next clip, the camera is being held by someone else who is also doing the narrating, and Richie is being contained/restrained.

"And finally, a good leader" - the clip is of Bill suggesting they all go to his house for a movie that day after school, and Richie says to the camera, "the best leader with a stutter anyone could ask for."  
"Richie, no, just stick to the script." Stan says with a roll of his eyes, to which Richie responds dramatically, "fuck the script, fuck the system!"  
By now, of course, Eddie has had enough and is ready to just finish up and go home. "Richie, you gigantic fuckwad-"  
Of course, now is exactly when one of their teachers decides to walk by, "Hey, language, Kaspbrak."  
After the teacher leaves, Richie turns to Eddie with a smug look from not getting caught on his face, and repeats, "Yeah, language, Kaspbrak."  
Eddie, entirely fed up now, flips him off, first with one hand, then the other, and it continues, again and again (it almost looks like a little dance) accompanied each time with "you know what, fuck you, fuck your mother-", and in between laughs (because it's just so cute) - Richie can be heard saying, "oh, I already did that, Eds."  
Eddie stops, "Wait, what, are you saying my mom or yours-no, you know what, WHY is this even a discussion, jesuschrist Richie, what is it with you and the mom thing-?!" He sounds almost hysterical at this point, like Richie's one mission to drive him insane is just starting to work.  
"Yeah, Rich," Bev interjects with a grin, "do you have a mommy kink?"  
Richie just grins bigger; "Only for Eddie-spaghetti's mom" he replies with a wink, while Eddie, looking disturbed, raises his voice and then bursts out at the same time, "What the fuck, Bev??"  
In what is turning out to be a severely unfortunate series of events for Eddie Kaspbrak, their school principal is the one to walk around the corner now, and says very strictly "Kaspbrak! Language!"  
As the principal is leaving without so much as a word to Richie, Eddie, exasperated and incredibly frustrated, says "is he fucking kidding??" pointing at the retreating authority figure.  
Richie cuts in "geez, Eds, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?"  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Trashmouth" and scuffling is heard, but before it can escalate (any further than it already has, anyway), the principal is coming back around the corner and "okay, Mr. Kaspbrak, that's detention," is heard.  
Then, as Eddie is pulled away from Richie by Bill and Mike (bless them), he notices the camera is STILL pointing at them. "WHY are you STILL filming??" he almost yells, and Beverly, never one to give two fucks, simply responds, "Are you kidding, this is gold." and Eddie hits Bill when he starts to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this here note, I hope you enjoyed the story! :) Please let me know if there are any mistakes you may have noticed so I can fix them. Also, reviews are my reason for living. <3
> 
> Also, to my dear bestie, I know you wanted the "do you have a mommy kink?" "no, but I have a daddy one" line in there, but it just flowed better this way. I hope you still love it.  
> mylord-mrclarke.tumblr.com, if you're interested


End file.
